


Poppies

by LordOfThePuffs



Series: Butterfly Brainrot [2]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePuffs/pseuds/LordOfThePuffs
Summary: Lampnold Hanahaki/Human AU
Relationships: Shrignold/Trauma
Series: Butterfly Brainrot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061543
Kudos: 5





	Poppies

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, Shrig isnt rlly human, he's more of a butterfly/human mix, also malcolm is his dad

He was eating dinner the first time it happened.

He felt a tickle in his throat, so he took a sip of water. A few seconds later he went into a coughing fit, a few flower petals fluttering onto the floor.

' _That's...odd.._ ' he thought. 

It didn't happen again for the rest of the night, and he quickly forgot about the whole event.

-

The second time it happened was a few weeks later, he was with his friends Colin and Sketch.

Colin was telling them about his night out with Larry and his buddy Sax, when all of a sudden there was a pang in the butterfly's heart, and it became hard for him to breathe.

'Woah, Shrig are you okay?" Sketch asked.

Shrignold tried to speak, but he started hacking up a lung. Blood came up this time. The greenish liquid forming a small puddle on the carpet of Colin's apartment.

He continued coughing. It was very hard to breathe.

His friends knew they couldn't call an ambulance, they wouldn't know what to do since Shrignold wasn't human.

After about two minutes of blood and gasping for air, a handful of red flower petals and whole poppy fell out of the butterfly's mouth.  
  
He wiped the tears from his eyes and offered to help clean up the mess he had made, but his friends urged him to go home and rest.  
  


He couldn't lay down without feeling pain in his chest.  
  
-  
  


This happened a few more times, each episode longer and more painful than the last.

Eventually he started going out less.

_As if that would help_

Eventually he went online to try and figure out what was going on.  
  
-

_**Hanahaki Disease- Fictional Illness  
** _

_Hanahaki Disease is a fictional illness caused by unrequited romantic attraction. A plant takes root in a character's stomach, lungs, or heart, growing and eventually suffocating them.  
_ _Symptoms of Hanahaki Disease include coughing up blood, and flower petals. These petals can be their crush's favorite color, from their favorite flower, or a flower they are named after (Lilly, Poppy, Daisy, etc.).  
  
_ _The only cure for Hanahaki is if their crush changes their mind about not having feelings for them, or if the plant in their body gets surgically removed.  
Removing the plant, however, also removes any feelings the character had for their crush._

-

Shrignold coughed more blood into a trashcan he had with him.

-

Nobody had seen Shrignold for quite a while now.   
  


Colin, Sketch, and Larry all tried calling, but there was no answer.

Malcolm, his father, had actually come down from his home in the clouds, demanding to know what they had done with his son.

He left in tears.

It had been a little over 3 months when they finally gave up.

Larry was coming home from work, thinking about his old friend when he noticed someting.  
  
 _There was a new poppy plant in the lot across the street from his apartment building.  
_

 _"_ Huh...my favorite." he chuckled, before walking inside.


End file.
